


My Softness, My Sunshine

by Dumbelectricfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mavin, Multi, lowkey Mavinsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbelectricfish/pseuds/Dumbelectricfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after Michael getting tased during the Extra Life 2015 stream, and featuring a fretting, doting Gavin who really just needs a hug.</p><p>Gavin didn’t say anything, just looked at Michael’s soft face, but his fingers tightened against Michael’s skin. He was so beautiful in the low light, the shadows carving cliffs in his forearms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Softness, My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my NaNoWriMo project lmao.

Gavin’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest as he watched Michael’s legs convulse and give out, a groan ripping from his lips. The sounds of the taser seemed to muffle everything else in the room, and a quick glance told him that most people in the room had gone completely silent. Gavin had never been more grateful for his practiced, steady hands gripping his phone. He kept his focus on Michael, crouching in front of him on the floor as Michael came down and as the medic approached to remove the taser barbs. Gavin had seen taser barbs removed before, had even filmed it, but seeing them be yanked out of Michael’s sweaty, shaking back made his stomach turn.

(He would be lying, though, if he said that Michael’s bare back wasn’t distracting…for a different reason. Images of bare skin and nails scratching, the rasp of facial hair and heavy breathing flashed through his head…but now was not the time for that.)

He met Michael’s gaze and said quietly, “Good job, boi.” Michael smiled. “Excellent.” He was tempted to reach out and touch Michael’s steepled fingers, but he was all too aware of the cameras literally surrounding them. He looked at Michael’s poofy, damp curls. Later.

They left during the break, he and Michael and Lindsay, taking the lull that the promotion video provided to take Michael home so he could rest. Gavin looked at Lindsay as they headed out towards the car, both of them flanking Michael in case he needed support; he was a little unsteady on his feet.

“Do you want me to take you home, Gav?” Lindsay asked. Gavin didn’t respond right away, reluctant to invite himself over but feeling unable to leave Michael. He looked at Lindsay again and didn’t say anything, but she nodded and they climbed into the car without a word.

“Michael, boi, how you doing?” Gavin asked gently.

Michael groaned a little. “I’m all right. My back feels like it’s been hit with a fucking truck, but I’m all right.”

Gavin’s heart tugged in his chest and he made a quiet sympathetic noise. “You did great, boi.”

“Thanks, boi.” The smile in Michael’s voice was audible in the dark.  Gavin watched from the backseat as the streetlights highlighted Michael’s cheekbones and his curls, his hands resting on his knee and the door.

When they got back to Michael and Lindsay’s house, Michael immediately disappeared up the stairs. Gavin paused, unsure if he could follow.

“You can go up,” Lindsay said from the living room, where she was stopping to plug in her phone. “He’ll probably be glad you’re here.”

Gavin nodded, and slowly headed up the stairs. He couldn’t hear any movement from Michael and Lindsay’s bedroom, and when he reached the top of the stairs he saw why. He could see down the hall and through the open door, where Michael was sprawled out on their bed. Gavin entered the room quietly, turning on the bedside lamp and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Boi?” Gavin said quietly. Michael turned his head from his facedown position to look at him.

“Thought you would’ve just gone home.”

Gavin smiled. “Didn’t want to leave you just yet.”

Michael shifted, as if trying to sit up. “I’m fine, Gav. You don’t have to stay.”

“Hey, lie down, you. It’s okay. I want to. And you need rest.”

“It was just—“

“Just nothing. You got _tased,_ Michael. That’s not nothing.”

Michael made a slightly argumentative noise, but laid back down. In the low lighting he looked small and soft, and he had taken off his shirt, the bandages gleaming a little. Gavin automatically reached up and touched his curls, starting to run his fingers through them. This time, the noise Michael made was more appreciative and gentle.

Gavin trailed his hand down from Michael’s hair to the bandages on his back, which covered the wounds from the barbs. He could see a little bruising starting to show. Gently, he brushed his fingers over them, and Michael’s back muscles tensed in response.

“Careful.”

Gavin yanked his hand back. “Sorry, Michael. Does it hurt?”

“It’s all right. They’re just…really sensitive. I’m probably gonna have those marks for a while.”

“Do you want me to get you anything? Meds, or…something. You’re starting to bruise a little, too, maybe a cold cloth?” He started to stand up.

Michael held up his hand, a smile on his face. “It’s okay, Gavin, really. The medic fixed me up. I’ll be all right.”

“But… are you sure? There’s probably something…”

“Gav, I’m okay.” Michael put his hand on Gavin’s knee. “I mean, sure, it hurts, but there kinda isn’t anything I can do. I got fucking _tased.”_

 _“_ Yeah, you did, and that’s why I’m worried about you.” Gavin put his hand on Michael’s lower back, wanting to stay as far away from the barb wounds as possible. He chewed his lower lip, wanting to tell Michael how upset he had been during the actual tasing, and how nervous, and how in awe of Michael’s incredible ability to just _take it,_ but he couldn’t make himself say it. But that was fine, right? That was okay.

“Gav. Hey.” Michael twisted around a little bit so he could face Gavin. “I’m okay. Really, I am.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, just looked at Michael’s soft face, but his fingers tightened against Michael’s skin. He was so beautiful in the low light, the shadows carving cliffs in his forearms.

Michael murmured it again. “I’m okay.”

Gavin shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them and bent down, gently kissing the areas around Michael’s bandages. The rumble Michael made in response vibrated through his back and through Gavin, making his insides feel like velvet. Gavin’s breath stuttered in his throat, and he ghosted his lips up Michael’s back, his arms outstretched now, fingers interlaced with Michael’s. When he reached the nape of Michael’s neck, Gavin buried his face against it, just feeling the warmth of Michael’s skin for a moment.

There was a soft rustling noise behind them, and Lindsay laid down next to them. Turning his head, Gavin looked at her past the haze of Michael’s hair.

“Feel free to stay, Gavin,” Lindsay murmured. Michael’s fingers tightened around Gavin’s.

“Stay, boi,” he said.

Gavin smiled, and scooted until he was in between Michael and Lindsay, his head still buried in Michael’s neck and their hands interlaced. Michael shut off the light and then it was just warmth and contact, Lindsay’s arm around him and Gavin slowly kissing across Michael’s shoulder.

 _I’m happy you’re okay, Michael,_ was the last thought Gavin had before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
